


Putting Miles on my Heart

by shinykari (meinterrupted)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Drunkenness, F/F, Femslash Friday, In Vino Veritas, Prompt Fic, Sloppy Makeouts, Truth or Dare, jane loves it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Darcy grinned and licked her lips. Her eyes were slightly unfocused behind the lenses of her glasses, and she leaned closer to Jane. "Okay, your turn. Truth or dare?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting Miles on my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for trope_bingo (prompt: truth or dare) and Femslash Friday. Title is from "Sweet Annie" by the Zac Brown Band, and all mistakes are mine.

Darcy grinned and licked her lips. Her eyes were slightly unfocused behind the lenses of her glasses, and she leaned closer to Jane. "Okay, your turn. Truth or dare?"

Jane wrinkled her nose and took another long drink of her wine, careful to angle the spout of the beaker away from her. It was cheap chardonnay, but after three glasses, it could have been distilled water for all the attention she was paying to its taste. She set it down on the floor an arms-length from her crossed legs. "Truth," she said after careful consideration.

Darcy stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes. "Okay, Doctor Boring. Why'd you get into physics in the first place?"

"What? That's not, no--" she said, stumbling over the words. "That's not a proper Truth or Dare question."

Darcy arched one eyebrow and leaned even closer. "I thought you said you'd never played Truth or Dare before. You wouldn't have lied to me, would you?"

Jane huffed. "No, I haven't. But I've seen the movies. You're supposed to, I don't know, ask which boys I like."

"The only boy you like is that thingie over there," Darcy said, waving her hand in the direction of Jane's equipment, which was safely ensconced several yards from their drunken shenanigans. 

"What if I don't like boys?" Jane said, more to throw Darcy off her game than anything else.

Instead, the question seemed to intrigue her. "So you like girls?" she asked, tilting her head to the side and studying Jane with a sharp look in her eyes that didn't seem possible in her drunken state.

Suddenly, Jane felt as if she were a specimen under a microscope, and Darcy was the very interested scientist. She swallowed hard. "I--some of them," she admitted softly. "But I like men too."

Darcy hummed thoughtfully and scooted closer. "What do you think of me?" she whispered, her face suddenly only a few inches from Jane's. "Am I your type of girl?"

Jane licked her lips and Darcy's gaze dropped to her tongue before flicking back up to meet Jane's eyes. "Truth or dare," she asked, her voice almost inaudible.

Darcy blinked and pulled back slightly. "Truth," she answered, her confusion evident in her voice.

Jane leaned in until she could feel Darcy's wine-scented breath on her lips. "Truth: I'm going to kiss you right now. Is that okay?"

Darcy's answering smile was predatory. "Yes," she said, and Jane closed the distance between them to press her lips against Darcy's.

She tasted like cheap wine and heat, Jane thought, as Darcy's tongue slid across her own. They were both too drunk for the kiss to be anything but sloppy, too much tongue and too little control, but it was enough to light Jane's nerves on fire with need. "Darcy, Darcy," she gasped, and Darcy pulled back, her pupils big and dark behind her glasses.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked, her voice rough.

"Fuck no," Jane said, making Darcy laugh. "But this floor is cold on my butt and there's a couch right over there." She pointed to the hideous plaid thing she'd bought for $25, and had slept on more than her bed. "I think we should relocate."

"This is why you're a genius," Darcy said, leaning in to press a wet kiss to her neck and grabbing Jane's hand to pull her to her feet.


End file.
